A Heartbreak Healed
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Dana comes home with a broken heart, she never would have thought her heart would be healed so soon by a very handsome stranger who shows her that she's beautiful no matter what.


**A story requested by Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Heartbreak Healed<strong>

Dana felt like it was the absolute worse night of her life as she stormed through the door of her home, tears running down her face and her dress catching on the door and she carelessly tugged it free, not caring if it ripped, although it didn't help her mood at all.

The reason she was upset was because the boy she had liked was going to dance with her at the school dance and she had gotten all prettied up for it, but when she had gotten there, he had scoffed at her and told her the reason he said he'd dance with her was because he wanted to prove that she was ugly to his girlfriend, who had a very smug smile on her face as she had been the one to set up Dana to be humiliated in front of everyone.

Now, she just wanted to get out of the dress and be alone. She changed into a t-shirt and shorts and went into the living room where she spotted the snow globe that the boy that had just broken her heart had given her and in her furious rage, she grabbed it and threw it out her open window, hearing it crash against the ground outside a moment later. Hearing the crash helped a little bit, but she was still very upset and now sat down and sighed sadly.

Outside, someone with a red eye mask was watching her. He had actually heard the commotion at the school and had followed her to her home and had winced when the snow globe had come sailing out of the window and over his head and hit the pavement and break into several pieces. He quickly cleaned it up and then gazed into her window again.

"Good aim," he said to her, making her jump and look around before looking outside, but it was dark and so she didn't see the speaker.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"A friend," he said.

Normally, Dana wouldn't have dared to bring a stranger into her home, but this person sounded sincere, even if he hid in the shadows. She then looked curious.

"You're one of the turtles everyone talks about, right?" she asked him. "I've heard the Purple Dragons practically shaking in fear as they've run past, saying they had to get ahead of the turtles."

Raphael had to chuckle. "Yes," he said.

He saw her nod. "Would you like to come in?" she asked. "It's going to rain in a bit."

He hesitated. "Is it safe? 'Cause no offense, but I don't want to get something thrown at me."

Dana burst out laughing at that. "As long as you don't try anything, I won't throw anything at you," she promised.

"Okay then."

She stepped back to let him climb through the window, just as the rain began to pour. Dana quickly closed the window after her visitor was inside and got a good look at him.

He was a humanoid turtle and looked like he could punch through solid steel. The sais in his belt looked just as powerful and she gazed up at his face and saw the red eye mask. She was amazed and stepped closer, reaching up a hand and placing it on his shoulder in an uncertain way. He chuckled.

"What's your name?" he asked, gently grabbing hold of her hand.

"Dana," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm Raphael," he said. "Although I usually patrol New York City at night as Nightwatcher."

She smiled. "Very mysterious," she said with a bit of a giggle. "So Raphael, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened at the school," he admitted. "You know, I could go find that punk and give him a lesson on how to respect a lady."

"I bet you could," she said, eyeing his huge biceps. "But you don't have to, because he was right. No one with ever think of me as pretty."

She turned away from him and sat down on the couch, sensing him sitting beside her after a moment and gently taking her face in his hands. "Hey, what that punk said isn't true," he said to her. "And he's stupid for now seeing it and for hanging out with that other girl."

Dana looked up at him. "But I'm still ugly," she said sadly.

"No way," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes. "There's no way you're ugly. That punk only said that to hurt you, but he's wrong. You're one of the most beautiful teenage girls I've seen here in New York. Some of the girls around your age use their make-up to make themselves look pretty, but what they don't see is that make-up only covers up what's hidden inside. My sensei always says that hiding behind something like that is not good."

She looked up. "But you hide behind an eye mask," she pointed out gently.

Raphael chuckled. "Touché, but at least I'm not afraid to admit the truth," he said. "It's really just for show to say I'm a ninja."

She smiled and gently touched his mask and he let her, smiling at her gently. "That punk was wrong in so many ways about you," he said. "You're very beautiful, especially on the inside."

Dana was a bit confused at that, but then realized he meant her inner beauty and she blushed a little. "Thank you," she said, graciously accepting the comment and then on a whim, she kissed him to show him just how much she appreciated him cheering her up.

She had half-expected him to draw back in surprise, but instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, kissing her back as he then leaned backwards so that she pretty much fell on top of him while they made out.

She hadn't thought a ninja turtle would be such a great kisser, but she had been wrong. He was indeed a great kisser and made her feel like she was floating. He then gently broke away from her and chuckled at her dreamy expression.

"I'll admit I wasn't expecting that kind of a 'thank you', but it was nice," he said.

Dana giggled as she gazed down into his eyes. "I can give you another one," she said flirtatiously and suddenly found herself pinned on her back on the couch with him leaning over her.

"How about I kiss you instead?" he asked, his deep voice sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll go for that."

He made her feel like she was floating again as he kissed her very deeply this time and she kissed him back, hugging his neck as he released her arms and held her close to him. She didn't mind as it helped her feel better.

After a while, they broke off and Raphael gazed at Dana lovingly, but then noticed the time and looked a bit upset. She noticed.

"It's okay," she said. "You have your patrol to finish up, but thank you for helping me feel better."

"You're welcome," he said. "How about we meet up tomorrow night?"

She blushed. "Um, okay," she said. "That sounds good. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

He shrugged but then smiled. "Oh, perhaps a dance on the roof?" he asked her.

Her face got redder. "I'd…like that," she said.

He gave her one more kiss. "See you tomorrow, Dana," he said and headed out. The rain had stopped not long ago and so he had no problem heading back up the street to his patrol route, thinking about Dana and how beautiful she was and how she was now his girl and he wouldn't let any punk break her heart again.

Dana smiled as she watched him and then sighed dreamily. _He's so amazing and a good listener, _she said to herself and headed off for bed, dreaming about her upcoming date with the one that had healed her heartbreak.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
